UnyuUnyuLabil meet Harry Potter
by HawthornQueen
Summary: Muggle-muggle labil membicarakan Harry didepan dirinya sendiri! Mau tau gimana ceritanya? Simak fanfic ini ya! Warn: OOC&AU. RnR yaa!


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling. Karakter lainnya&plot punya saya.

**Warn**: OOC. AU. Bahasa sekarang-_-

-oOo-

Harry meneguk kopinya yang masih hangat itu. Sedang asik membaca Koran. Tiba-tiba….

Cewek 1: EH lo pada tau gak SEEEH? Katanya tuh yah di kota ini ada penyihir getho lhoh!

Cewek 2: Miape lo booo?

Cewek 1: Miayam.

Cewek 3: Heri Puter ya? Wah gue juga udah tau kale.

Cewek 1: Harry Potter pele-_-

Cowok 1: Yang katanya sekolah di Hogwarts itu yah cin?

Cewek 3: Hogwarts? Ah keren tuh sekolah. Gue udah daftar disitu.

Cewek 2: Udah daftar? Ih keyen dech. Gimana sih caranyah? (pele-pele bet dah-_-Muggle manabisa)

Cowok 1: Ih mau dwooongz didaftarin.

Cewek 3: Gampang. Tinggal kesekolahnya aja.

Cewek 1: Pret. Kita kan Muggle. Mana bisa kita daftar.

Upin-Ipin: BETUL BETUL BETUL! (kenapa makhluk dua ini muncul?-_-)

Cewek 2: Muggle itu apaseh bo?

Cowok 1: Orang keyen kale.

Cewek 2: Muggle itu Payah. Gapernah denger emang yah?

Cewek 1: Ngarang ae. Muggle itu manusia coy.

Mendengar hal-hal tentangnya itu, Harry langsung tertawa, "Anjir, pele-pele bat dih. Yang waras cuma satu haha." Harry mendengerkan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

Cewek 1: Dan juga, disini disebutkan bahwa dia lagi deket sama Hermione Granger loh. Seorang Mudblood alias keturunan manusia.

Cewek 2: Temen gue tuh. (nih anak sokbet kenal bat ih daritadi-_-)

Cowok 1: Ih cantik gak? Kalo cantik rela gue jadi straight.

Cewek 3: Hermione Granger itu seorang keturunan manusia? Miapa? (PENGEN BANGETBANGETBANGET TAU LO HAH? *author memanas*)

Cewek 1: Iya. Dia masuk situ sih gue belom tau yeh kenapa dan gara-gara apa.

Cewek 3: Dia masuk situ karna pinter. Gue ketemu dia aja gue langsung takjub ngeliat diye ngerjain pr banyak banget.

Syahrini: Alhamdulillah yah. Sesuatu banget yah!

Cewek 1: Tapi kata gue dia lebih cocokkan sama Ginny Weasley, ituloh adeknya Ron Weasley, sahabatnya Harry Potter.

Kate & William: lebih cocokkan kita ah. (ini apa…)

Cewek 2: Ginny Weasley padahal adeknya Ron. Apa boleh sama Ronnya?

Harry hanya bisa tertawa mendengar mereka menggosipkan dirinya. "Apa lagi selanjutnya?" Harry kembali mendengarkan.

Cewek 1: boleh kali. Kan mereka sahabatan ini.

Cewek 3: dan denger-denger ya jeng, Harry itu ikut Turnamen Triwizard ya?

Cewek 1: Ya. (Singkat padat dan jelas)

Cewek 2: Fourwizard kale.

Cewek 1: Yeh sokteu lu. Mending ngerti ae lu. (GO CEWEK 1!-_-)

Cowok 1: iya nih, orang jelas-jelas Triwizard.

Cewek 2: Yeh lu tuh gabisa ngitung kali ya. Triwizard itu 3 orang. Kalo Harry kan yg 4 orang, jadinya Fourwizard.

Cewek1: Yadah peketelu.

Cewek 3: Katanya ada si Cedric yah? Aku denger katanya mirip Robert Pattinson loh! (oh.)

Cowok 1: Iya katanya aaaa jadi mau.

Cewek 2: Tau jijik gak lo?

Cowok 1: Enggak

Cewek 2: Yaelu.

Cewek 1: UDAH WEEEY JIR! Matiaja lu di Cipularang-_-

Virginia: Kutetap menunggu… (eh menunggu apa?._.)

Cewek 2&Cowok 1: Loaje.

Cewek 1: Ogah. (kok jadi OOT?-_-)

Cewek 3: udah eh cin, jangan berantem.

Bertiga: yadah.

Cowok 1: Robert Pattinson itu ganteng yah. Pengen deh

Robert Pattinson: Najis, mending gue sama Bella Swan. (sesuatu banget yah)

Cewek 1: disini juga dibilang kalau Harry itu _The Chosen One_.

Cewek 3: lagunya Maher Zain dong.

Maher Zain: Peace be upon The Messenger. The Choosen Ooone. (eaaa London digoyang-_-)

Cewek 2: pelelah. Itu artinya yang terpilih.

Cewek 3: Ogituyah.

Harry makin tertawa-tawa tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sungguh, Harry ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tetapi karna ada mereka, dia menjaga kesopanannya. Karna ingin menjaili mereka, Harry menghampiri mereka.

Harry: kalian lagi bicara apasih?

Cewek 1: Tentang Harry Potter, penyihir di kota ini. Kau siapa?

Harry: Barny… Barny Weasley._.

Cewek 2: Wah, sodaranya Ron ya? Salken yah.

Cewek 3: Kamu penyihir juga?

Harry: Iya, aku penyihir.

Cowok 1: ih ajarin kita dwooongz.

Harry: Wani Piro?

Cewek 2: Dih serius wey.

Harry: Gini nih, entar lo lo lo lo pada jedotin diri lo sendiri ke tembok. Kalo nembus Alhamdulillah.

Cewek 3: Kalo ga nembus?

Harry: Ya kejedot pele-_-

Cewek 1: Trus kalo udah masuk Hogwarts kita harus ngapain aja?

Harry: lo langgar semua peraturan sekolah.

Cewek 2: Bukannya kita malah kena hukuman ya?

Harry: gak, kita malah dapet house points.

Cowok 4: House points itu apa?

Harry: Points yang lo dapet pas ngelanggar peraturan.

Cewek 1: Oh gitu ya, terus kalo misalnya kita house points nya tertinggi, itu diapain?

Harry: buat House Cup, kalo yang paling sering ngelanggar bakal dijadiin Troll.

Cewek 3: Troll?

Harry: ya, yang paling sering mendapat house points. Mereka terkenal loh ._.

Cowok 4: Ih mau :3

Harry: yaudah, ntar lo pokoknya ikutin apa yang gue sampein tadi ya.

Berempat: IYA KAKA!

Mereka berempat mengobrol lagi. Harry meninggalkan lokasi sambil tertawa riang. "Waks, lawak abis-_-".

Dan intinya:

Cewek 1: Tau HAMPIR segalanya tentang Harry Potter.

Cewek 2: Sok tau.

Cewek 3: Nanya-nanya terus walaupun udah tau jawabannya.

Cowok 4: Maho genit :3 *eh._.*

-oOo-

**FIN**

**A/N: **Fanfic kedua sayaaaa xD gimana sodara-sodara? jayus yah? memang. jambak authornya-_- Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa namanya UnyuUnyuLabil, teman saya sering ngomong gitu ke saya, jadinya terinspirasi._.Review yaaa! makasihh :)


End file.
